unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Top Kage guide (Gaara)
Top Kage is enabled at level 70. However don't expect to stand a chance until you have level 80 enchanted gear, along with a gold vanguard (Kakuzu ) and possibly a healer or some very strong Assaulters or a full stunning support team. Takes around 200k Bp to stand a chance against 1st Kazekage, low VIP 6 n below may expect to win around 80ish while free players generally need 90 and Konan to stand a chance. You will need very good jades in general and 1 ninja that has a force talent with a very good S weapon to win solo fights. Block and dodge is disabled for player team when NPCs have a lot of block/dodge so yeah purple vanguards are useless due to that reason. All solo fights are force users so Genjutsu sort of struggles a bit due to this, have to rely on tavern and S club ninjas to get pass. Solo fight going to be really detailed since most free players are stuck on this one. Gaara solo, has 17k Attack and a 100% block skill so you need really high defense, decent s attack 30%+ or get lucky and high damage since he starts off with a large amount of hp. Place your best Crit. , S.Attack, Counter, Hit, Force, and Power jades and hope for the best. Winning the solo fight will allow you to start with 100 fury 1st round and your opponents group 0. Due to updates, you must kill or completely defeat the opponent in solo fights to win, higher hp will result in a loss. Group fight Vanguard: Increases dodge by a certain percentage, attacks Vanguard Kazekage Increases block by a certain percentage, attacks Vanguard Random Assaulter: Increases self attack by a percentage (probably 15%) attacks Vanguard Support 1: Attacks Assaulters Support 2: Heals Vanguard Kakuzu will need 15k pdef. to not take any damage from Assualter's and vanguard, could be lower if you have a healer. Personally avoid targeting Gaara due to his perfect block rate, and finish vanguard before assualters, just an opinion though. In order to attack 1st, higher then 15k speed is needed Recommended Ninja A healer is needed if your defense is low, doesn't need high heal, just needs to survive long, so ino or sakura at 60 or 70 fully equipped will be fine. Sasori is recommended due to the fact that the supports deal the most damage. He will help you in many also kage also. Karin and Tsunade might die quickly due to getting blocked by Gaara. Mei/ Kabuto/ Haku are okay targeting vanguard. Sasuke dies rather quickly targeting Assualters unless he has high defense. Itachi/ Kakashi end the battle quicker, aoe is nice especially if you can use wolves and not get blocked to death with main easily. Any other ninja is okay targeting vanguard. Kakuzu is recommended as Kisame's aoe skill will get him killed rather quickly and needs S attack jades which should go to your other ninjas. ideal team would be 1 healer, ino/sakura 1 other support, sasori main 1 assaulter itachi vanguard kakuzu but other teams have work, just needs better jades, enchantments to work Category:Guides